El Océano
by Generala
Summary: En Dragon Roost un rito siempre se para en el mismo lugar, esperando a encontrar respuestas.


**_"El sol, la luna y un océano de aire_**

**_tantas voces pero no hay nada ahí_**

**_excepto tu fantasma preguntándome_**

**_'¿Porqué, porqué me fui?' "_**

**_( Traducción del tema musical en inglés "The ocean" por The bravery")_**

**El Océano**

Estaba muy entusiasmado, por fin había conseguido sus alas, ya no era más un polluelo. Ahora era todo un joven Rito, fuerte y, porqué no, hasta valiente se atrevería a decir.

Mientras caminaba en busca de Medli para darle las buenas nuevas, todos lo felicitaban y se sentía orgulloso pero había algo que deseaba más que el reconocimiento de todos los ritos juntos; ver el feliz rostro de su joven amiga al verlo descender con sus alas.

Era mejor buscarla desde el cielo la encontraría más rápido y más fácilmente. Ya quería ver la expresión de Medli.

Aún estaba avergonzado por haberse comportado tan infantilmente, haciendo berrinche y escondiéndose en su habitación. No había sido más que un príncipe malcriado y miedoso. Pero eso había quedado atrás y ahora iba a remediar su situación.

Cuando la encontrara le pediría disculpas tanto a ella como al joven llamado Link porque sin su ayuda no lo hubiera conseguido. Fue cuando los vio a ambos en tierra antes de que de repente desaparecieran.

Komali juraría haberlos divisado cuando aterrizaba pero ahora no estaba seguro. Quería darles las gracias a los dos, sobre todo a Medli; para ella había cortado la florecilla.

¿Porqué habían esfumado tan de repente, a donde iban? Se preguntaba.

Todo el día pasaría viendo hacia el horizonte, esperanzado, lleno de ilusiones… llegaría el anochecer y ellos no regresarían. Ligeramente abatido se retiraría a descansar, prometiéndose regresar al día siguiente. Y así lo hizo.

Al no verlos volver, regresó al día siguiente y al siguiente, y los demás que siguieron a ese. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Si Medli no se dio por vencida con él pues él tampoco lo haría con ella. Iba a esperarla cuanto tiempo fuera necesario.

Hasta que uno de esos tantos días divisó al joven Link en el horizonte, avivando la alegría en su corazón. Sin embargo, estaba solo ¿Dónde estaba Medli, estaba bien, le había pasado algo?

El joven guerrero, le sonrió, ella estaba bien dijo. No debía preocuparse, sólo debía esperar.

Eso no calmó su ansiedad, ¿porqué no le podía decir donde estaba?,¿porqué no podía verla?

Tal vez no era del agrado de Medli, tal vez después de todo para ella él sólo un príncipe malcriado e insoportable, era posible que no lo consideraba su amigo… No, eso no era cierto se dijo así mismo, ella había sido su guía y lo más importante su amiga, lo había apoyado siempre, aún cuando él pensaba que era incapaz de lograr sus metas y él siempre había tenido fe en ella.

Ella regresaría… estaba seguro. Sólo tenía que ser paciente.

Mientras los días pasaban, la flor en su mano iba perdiendo vida, así como sus esperanzas también lo hacían. Se preguntaba si lo recordaba, si algunas veces pensaba en él.

¿Porqué se fue así, sin decir nada, sin despedirse de él, porqué hizo prometer a Link que no le diría donde estaba?

En algunas ocasiones se desesperaba tanto al no tener respuesta a esa pregunta, que se encontraba deseando no haberla conocido, pero el hecho de imaginar su vida sin Medli lo llenaba de una profunda tristeza, una emoción que lo dejaba vacío después de un rato.

Otro día pasaba y ahí estaba de nuevo la luna, subiendo a lo alto del cielo. Al verla, se preguntó si Medli también veía el firmamento en ese mismo momento. Si era así, era casi como volver a estar juntos otra vez.

La luna, el sol y el océano, parecían estar empeñados en mantenerlos lejos uno del otro. Emprendería el vuelo a donde fuera que estuviera, sin importarle los peligros del mundo. Entendía que Medli deseaba protegerlo aún cuando ella no estuviera presente.

Sólo quería entregarle la florecita, no era la más ostentosa ni la más bonita pero había puesto todo su esfuerzo por encontrar una en la isla.

Resignado suspiró y dejó la marchita planta en el suelo, antes de retirarse sin percatarse de cómo el viento se la llevaba. Hoy no estaba seguro de regresar el día siguiente. No quería perder la esperanza de verla otra vez pero…

"¿Porqué te fuiste?"

Creyó escuchar Medli aún en el templo. Por un momento su concentración se perdió y la imagen del Príncipe Komali apareció en su mente. También oraría por él, porque estuviera bien, porque la perdonara por haberse ido sin decir nada, por la oportunidad de verse una vez más.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

La primera vez que vi a Komali con la flor marchita me dio mucha tristeza por que si le hablas te pregunta por Medli. Aparte de cuando te vas con Medli ella te dice que hay irse pronto porque quiere que el príncipe sólo la recuerde como la Asistente de Valoo... Fue una escena que me dio tristeza, ya cuando terminas WW y sabes que pasó con ellos dices ;.; ok.. aún así sigue siendo muy Melloncollie & The infinite sadness (melloncolia y tristeza infinita)


End file.
